


The McLaggen Curse

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bisexual Bill Weasley, Bisexual Cormac McLaggen, Bottom Cormac McLaggen, Co-workers, Come Shot, Comeplay, Curse Breakers (Harry Potter), Drabble, Egypt, Gay Sex, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, M/M, Masturbation, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Bill Weasley, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: What could it possibly be like having Cormac McLaggen as an apprentice? Bill Weasley knows and it's a bloody curse he wishes to rid himself of.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Bill Weasley
Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The McLaggen Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a drabble for a small prompt.....which I of course ended up adding an extra 900 words to.... I've been sitting on it a while and wanted to make it a one shot but I just can't really see it like I did. Maybe I will in the future but right now I'm just going to count it as a shareable drabble! I'm in love with this ship though and hope I can come up with more sometime! Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to shoot me ideas! 
> 
> All rights unfortunately belong to JK Rowling. Nothing for me on my end besides nerd porn and continuation of a beautiful world that has the fluidity and possibilities of our very own.

“Morning Weasley,” Cormac said in a chipper tone from beside him, but Bill didn't bother looking up from his paperwork. Instead he slid the parchment over to the younger man that he needed for his report on their latest case in the vaults. There was vague hope he would return to his own desk and leave him be for once. Bill knew he wouldn't though. 

  
“Come on. Don't I get a good morning?” Cormac asked playfully when he didn’t respond. He tried not to growl when the bloke took a casual seat on the corner of his desk. Even if only half his arse was on it the man was pushing him. The worst part of all was that the little bastard enjoyed it. A lot. 

  
The young man hummed. “I was thinking once we get settled in Egypt you could show me around. Spend some down time together and you know….” the man trailed off happily implying something without actually saying it. That did cause Bill to look up. Cormac wore a grin on his face that made him narrow his eyes. He had an idea, or rather a category he knew the other Gryffindor was insinuating. 

  
The redhead had always been proud of having his father's mellow temperament compared to his mother's explosive one. However after months of Cormac apprenticing under him at Gringotts he was on edge. There was only so much a person could take after all. Especially with the news that the goblins wanted to send him back to Egypt along with McLaggen for the last phase of his apprenticeship. After that though the man would be an officially trained curse breaker, and hopefully he would be rid of him. 

  
He watched the way Cormac continued to smile at him. That seductive grin with eyes raking him up and down like he was something he wanted to eat. It didn’t take a genius to get the hint that the man had been flirting with him since he found out Fleur and him divorced. Something he hadn't taken as hard as he expected. Then again five years post war with the most annoying in-laws he could imagine coming between them lessened the blow. 

  
Cormac had seemed to practically jump at the possibility to get into his trousers. Which he hadn’t and still didn't understand. He had never said he was interested in men also, and to his previous knowledge the young Gryffindor wasn’t either. Even now McLaggen had never actually said it, only implied it. 

  
Granted he wasn’t surprised the bloke was into males and females. He seemed to like the challenge it took to get someone to go on a date with him. Like he was a gift from Merlin himself and the person just needed encouraging that it would be okay to handle such a treasure. When Cormac had gotten the job Hermione had told him about his little attempt at her all those years ago. It had honestly sounded amusing, which cost him a nasty glare from Fred, but now that it was aimed at him he understood the frustration. 

  
“We are going there to work McLaggen. Not on holiday,” Bill said blandly, going to look back at his paperwork. 

  
Cormac shrugged though catching his eye. “We aren’t going to be working constantly mate,” he said. Then the man winked at him before taking the parchment and walking over to his own desk.

  
Bill had to resist the urge to grind his teeth. Cormac called him mate a lot now with his more blatant flirting. It was going to be a dreadfully long six months stuck in the bloody desert with some cranky arse goblins, curses, and an insufferable prat full of himself. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only took a month of them living across from each other in the same flat building, in the only shabby flat building, in the small wizarding district of Cairo. It took only a month for Bill to have his forearm wrapped around the man's throat wanting to choke the arrogance out of him. A month to find his cock in Cormacs arse. 

  
The idea sounded good enough after a few drinks with their French co-worker. Give the man what he wanted. A full on shag and McLaggen would lose interest and move on to the next challenge he craved. Clearly he wanted something sexual from him and he wasn't opposed to blokes. What would it hurt to have a one off if it would get him to leave him alone? 

  
“You're just as good as I thought you'd be,” Cormac moaned as they bounced against the wall of his flat. Bill tightened his arm around his throat trying to silence him. The more he talked the more ruthless he wanted to be. His inner latent wolf sometimes surfacing in such situations.

  
“Mmmm just like that. Just like that!” the man choked out as he continued to thrust in and out of him over and over. It finally caused him to actually choke the man with his elbow. Satisfying him in a way that tightened his balls closer to an orgasm. Reluctantly he loosened his arm despite the mental and physical pleasure. No matter how annoying he was it wasn’t like he wanted to hurt him. Although sometimes it sounded enticing enough to punch him. 

  
The younger Gryffindor mewled as he took in air again and clenched around his ass around his cock. “Kinky….kinky bugger oh oh oh….” 

  
“Merlins balls McLaggen do you ever shut up!” Bill grunted, abandoning the hold on his neck in favor of placing his hands on the wall. Pounding into him rougher and rougher as the rage, primal need, and weird turned on frustration took over. He wouldn’t deny the sex was superb, but obvious he wasn’t doing good enough if the bloke could still talk. 

  
Cormac whimpered with each impact. “Only when….only...when it's wrapped around a cock or tit,” he somehow managed to say like he wasn't being impaled by a stiff rod over and over again. 

  
Bill pulled out of his warm channel in aggravation finally, growling deeply. Turning him around by the shoulder and forcibly pushing him down onto his knees before him. Cormac resisted at first but went down regardless. 

  
The man actually had the confidence to laugh as he did so. It fueled him with a need for dominance. Perhaps the bloke needed to be fully put in his place. Bill started stroking himself quickly, angrily, right in front of him, looking down at him with tightly pressed lips not allowing the younger man to take satisfaction seeing his arousal. Actually perhaps the word was pleasure considering how hard he was showed arousal. 

  
Being so close to coming already it only took seconds for him to explode in Cormacs stupidly pleased looking face. Cum shooting out of his cock in thick spurts, landing all over it. He caved to letting his jaw drop open for extra air because the sight was erotic and satisfying for himself. Seeing the man below him for his own personal satisfaction while he continued being denied. 

  
Bill even went as far to rub the swollen knob of his cock down Cormac’s face and across his nose as it continued to pulse it’s remains out of him. He wanted to smear his seed and scent everywhere to make a point of who was in charge. The warm liquid blended in with his golden hair. A line of semen dribbled over his right eye, and his lips were coated with him by the time he was finished. It was incredibly hot he had to admit.

  
“Want to go again?” Cormac asked right away, wiggling his eyebrows as Bill slowly let his deflating cock fall away from where it had been pressed against his cheek. “My cock hurts and I was looking forward to you coming in my ass. Those last few thrusts were ruthless, mate,” the man moaned shamelessly at the memory. Holding his own cock tightly in his hand as if starving off an orgasm in hopes of a round two. Licking the cum off his face as he waited. 

  
Cormac was watching him with obvious anticipation and excitement as he took to lazily stroking himself and wetting his lips while waiting. Bill let his head fall back with a sigh. Strands of his long red hair stuck to his sweaty temples from such exertion after drinking a bit. Even down on his knees with cum coating his face, Cormac still managed to be so…...well..….McLaggen. 

  
Chewing his lips in frustration Bill finally admitted defeat to himself. He didn’t know what else to do. He thought shagging the man would satisfy something and get him to quit pursuing him. Now though he realized he had been very very wrong. 


End file.
